Loyalist
by katjsh
Summary: Another next gen interpretation, I love RW/SM stories but other than teenage rebellion attracting them what could keep them together. I decided that it would be their Loyalty that kept them bound to family and each other. Giving it an M rating for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

So here is the beginning of my Loyalist Story…I just can't seem to stay motivated on getting this done. So I figured I'd start posting what I have and see if that helps me stay inspired. I have some other drably one shot types that have some further explanation into this world.

Disclaimer the character's and setting are the creative masterpieces of JK Rowling, I just refuse to let their story end. I am in no way wanting to take credit for her amazing talents.

Rose waved out the window to her parents She missed them already, the Hogwarts express pulled away from the station. Albus and Rose looked for a compartment. They had already agreed they didn't want to be with any of the older cousins especially James, Al's brother until after the first night and the sorting was over. All the cousin's had a tradition of taking the mick out of the new Weasley's joining Hogwarts by saying they'd be in Slytherin. The house relations were much better now than when their parents went to school, but the teasing was a tradition and Al was worried that he wasn't a true Gryffindor like the rest of them. Eventually they found a compartment already holding Francesca 'Frankie' Longbottom in it, an honorary Weasley she even had red hair like the majority of Weasleys. There were other honorary Weasley's too Verity Wood and Candor Jordan their mothers were best friends with Angelina Weasley. Al and Rose quickly decided they didn't count since this was their first year too. Frankie's mom was a Hufflepuff and her dad a Gryffindor so she figured she had a 50% chance of getting into the house of one of her parents and since Katie and Oliver wood AND Alicia and Lee Jordan were both Gryffindor's their kids were as smug as James about being Gryffindor whereas both Rose and Albus worried they only had a 25% chance. The students arrived at the station in Hogsmead and heard Hagrid's familiar voice calling first years to the boats. The boat ride was magical and Rose noticed the Malfoy boy her dad pointed out at the train station. He reminded her of Al he looked just as nervous. They were met by professor Longbottom for the sorting only Al's cousin Daisy Dursley ended up in Slytherin but it wasn't exactly smooth sailing Albus had asked Rose if the sorting hat didn't listen to him like his dad said it would, if she would then ask it to sort her into the same house so they'd be together. Rose agreed. As the sorting began Albus and Rose stared at each other anxiously awaiting their turns Rose began talking quietly to herself mumbling so no one could hear.

"_Celeste Thomas my veela cousin's cousin her mom attended Beauxbatons but her dad was a Gryffindor and great now so is she. Candor, Verity, and the most annoying boy ever Camelot Mclaggin whose mother's name alone irritates my mum; All went to Gryffindor too. Frankie and then Scorpius went to Hufflepuff, and then Albus followed them there…shit. My name is Rose Weasley and my dad is going to kill me when he finds out I asked the sorting hat to make me a Hufflepuff." _

Walking forward and quickly taking the stool, the hat was placed on Rose's head and before she had a chance to say anything it yelled out Hufflepuff.

"_Well at least I won't have to tell my dad I asked to be a Hufflepuff." _

Later when Al and Rose talked about it he told her, he figured it was because they were determined to stay together and the hat knew it. The welcoming feast was as amazing as they heard it would be. Rose still worried all through dinner about the letter she had to write home that night. Al wrote about all kinds of things the train ride, the boat ride, the sorting song, feast, the other house mates; Rose's

letter was much shorter it read…

Dear mum, dad, and Hugo,

We got here. The food was better than even dad said. Uh if you decide to not disinherit me please write back quickly Al and I are in Hufflepuff.

Your daughter?

Rose

Harry, Ginny, and Lily had come for dinner they were all anxiously awaiting the letters from their children. Hugo and Lily had fallen asleep in front of the fire waiting to hear about Hogwarts. Ron and Harry had begun a chess game that neither was paying attention to. Finally at half past ten there was a tapping on the window from Rose's snowy owl she named opal. "Ron opal's come! Hugo Lily! There's a letter." Ron ripped open the window and quickly read the letter out loud and then stared into space mouthing Hufflepuff? Hermione knew he'd react badly and so did Rose and that broke Hermione's heart she smacked Ron hard on top his head. "Did you even understand the letter at all, the most important part?"

"Yeah I did Hermione! My Rosie is the first Weasley to not be a Gryffindor!" before Hermione could respond Ginny had begun yelling at Ron while Harry went to retrieve Al's owl that had flown in the house. Artemis was hooting impatiently.

"Ronald! You prat! Your daughter is the second Weasley in Hufflepuff as obviously stated Al's in the same house and since his last name is potter was sorted first. "

"Yeah but he's a potter isn't he"

"Still has Weasley blood! And what about Victoire? She's in Ravenclaw with the last name Weasley"

"She's a blond Delacour Veela!"

"Ronald! You're the biggest Prat ever! And the real problem is your daughter is laying in her bed right now seriously worried that you'll stop loving her now that she's not a Gryffindor" Ginny hit Ron again and then calmly asked what Al's letter said. Harry turned to the room and began to read…

Dear Mum, Dad, and Lils.

I hope your near aunt Hermione if not please forward this to her I couldn't get Rose to write more than two sentence's home. Please don't be mad but before we were sorted we made a pact that if I wasn't sorted into Gryffindor that Rose would ask to follow me, I think the hat knew this and decided our loyalty to each other is our strongest trait and therefore placed us in the house of the most loyal. The train ride was so much fun our compartment was only first year Weasley's or honorary ones. Then we were on the boats and Hagrid said hi and he invited Rose and me down for tea tomorrow morning. There were four boys and four girls sorted into Hufflepuff counting Rose and I, Frankie is one of the girls. There are twin brothers in my dorm they seem ok, the other boy is very shy and I think he'll be the one I get along with best. Don't have a heart attack dad but his name is Scorpius Malfoy that's actually why we started talking cause we both have terrible names. The sorting hat's song this year was about how the houses are closer than ever before as family branches cross to new houses. If Rose is right and Uncle Ron hates us now could you have mum write Rose a letter for tomorrow and tell her she can come to our house on break. I'm really worried about her she is in this house for me because she's the best cousin ever, and I'm just worried. I think he'll forgive us eventually right? We love you all.

Albus

Ps Lily the food was amazing and you'll love it when you finally get to come and you're lucky too cause you'll have Hugo and he's like Rose.

PSS dad Daisy was sorted into Slytherin

When Harry had finished reading the letter Ron looked so sad. Ginny had no sympathy for him "now you made MY child sad Ronald I will hex you into the next century if you don't fix this"

"Geez Gin! I'll write Rose myself, I didn't think she'd get sorted anywhere else other than Gryffindor otherwise I never would have joked with her so much about it, I just never considered it."

The next morning when the owls flew in during breakfast; Rose saw her owl and was shocked it wasn't carrying the dreaded red envelope of a howler.

My Dearest Rosie,

I am so sorry your first night was such a sad and worried filled night; I would never stop loving you for anything even befriending the Malfoy boy (AL's letter said he's in your house too). I just never considered the possibility you could be sorted somewhere else so it was just joking around. After hearing Albus' letter I should have realized that you have qualities from all four houses and would thrive in any of them. I have to tell you since you're not in Gryffindor …Hufflepuff is a great house Hannah was there and some other great witches I know came from that house, I'm kinda relieved you didn't end up in Ravenclaw they never seem to have any fun they're too serious minded in that house. I'm proud of you and will even paint your room yellow if you want. Enjoy your visit with Hagrid today but don't eat his rock cakes (they really are hard as rocks, if you chip a tooth grandpa granger will yell at me)

All my love

Dad

Albus looked at Rose and she smiled at him they were ok. He looked at his new friend Scorpius he was just as worried as Rose about his Dad. When he finished his letter he was speechless and handed it to Albus to read….

Dear Scorpius

Yes, I was shocked that you were not sorted into Slytherin. As all Malfoys have been for generations but as we discussed before you left for school our name is not what it was because the Malfoys before us were power hungry true Slytherins. As your mother and I have tried to raise you with different values it only makes sense that you would be a different new Malfoy so to speak. I think this is proof that we are moving in the right direction as a family. As for your dorm mates I hope that since your house is known for its loyalty that you will leave school with true friends in a sense that I have never known. It is apparent that Weasley and potter have found that type of friendship that started in our first year so I hope the tradition holds for you and potter Jr. Don't let my legacy become your curse son, you are already a better man than I was when I was twice your age. I have strived to become someone you can be proud of as I am already so proud of you.

With love

Dad

As the school year began the first year Hufflepuff's grew ever closer the house formed in fair play and loyalty was the perfect atmosphere for old rivalries to die and new bonds to grow. Rose and Frankie already being friends easily accepted the other two girls in their dorm Astrid and Dahlia. Astrid looked a lot like Victoire but was way nicer and Dahlia was a metamorphmagus she preferred purple hair and eyes. The boys' dorm got on just as well but a much clearer divide in best friends was apparent. The twins Alaric and Emeric were inseparable reminding everyone of Fred and George. Albus and Scorpius were also joined at the hip. Albus and Rose schemed to get all the Loyalist an invitation to Grimmauld Place for New Years' Eve. They worried about the elders extending the invitation to the Malfoy's, Scorp said he didn't mind if everyone got invited but him. Being true Hufflepuff's and having Weasley blood they wouldn't agree to it. The loyalists as they begun calling themselves (1st year Hufflepuff's) were an all for one, one for all outfit.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N you don't have to read my other story "the first year after the war" to understand this chapter but it does explain the history between the women in a little more detail.

It was always well known through the Halls of Hogwarts that Gryffindor and Ravenclaw got along pretty well Rose and Albus had grown up hearing all the stories of their parents years in school and they knew no one liked Slytherin. Very little was known to them about Hufflepuff house before this year other than besides Gryffindor, Hufflepuffs were the second highest in attendance at the battle of Hogwarts. Oh and the whole Cedric Diggory, tri-wizard, tom riddle cemetery thing. Rose and Albus were more than tired of hearing all those types of stories however all the other cousins seemed to beg to hear them anytime the elders were together. The elders were what the cousins refer to the adults as it included all members of the D.A. (yes they had reunions). As they adjusted to their first year they realized how many things were different between them and the rest of the cousins. Rose and Al loved to play games but hated cheating; the cousins lived for cheating but did it brazenly. They also knew the cousins would have their backs in a fight but it was more for the fighting and not the principle of having their backs. Within the first two months they had both happily accepted they were Hufflepuffs for more than a quickly made pact minutes before sorting they were Hufflepuff through and through. Everyone in the school watched them with cautious eyes the first week of class waiting for the outburst to happen between the Weasley, Potter, and Malfoy child. Bets were placed, and not just by the students or the staff of Hogwarts but outside the castle walls people underestimated Hufflepuffs once again. Everyone can understand the coyness of lying like a Slytherin, or the adrenalin rush of Gryffindor bravery, or the satisfaction of knowing something others don't, like a Ravenclaw but not many understand the perpetual loyalty given freely by Hufflepuffs so they've always been misunderstood as gullible. Being in the same house meant they were family they would succeed or fail together they were friends as soon as they sat at the house table for the welcoming feast in that moment Albus, Rose, and Scorpius were forever linked. Nothing would come between them not old Malfoy ideals or Weasley tempers.

The children wrote to their parents once a week it was the fair thing to do, parents worried. They filled their letters with stories of classes or how much they liked their housemates and common room. Hufflepuff rooms were decorated in warm tones of yellows, oranges, and copper, the sofas were overlarge and squishy as first years they could sit four to an arm chair the older students sat two to a chair. They had a fire place in each section of the common room there were four areas of couches and chairs and four more for studying with book shelves, tables, and bean bag chairs. There were several circular doors leading off the main room which led to dormitories and lavatories unlike Gryffindor's stairs there were sayings inscribed above all the tunnels like _is it fair play to follow here, love comes to those who wait, have you earned the right to pass. _It played to Hufflepuff strengths whether it keeps members of the opposite sex out or not time will tell. The dorm rooms were circular like Gryffindor with a round fireplace in the center and four posters with yellow curtains. Ron seeing the greatest strength of Hufflepuff being its proximity to the kitchens told Rose about tickling the pear. As the year progressed and they continued to get letters from their children and the fathers began to realize how close their children were becoming Draco choose to reach out first.

Potter

It has become common knowledge that our sons are dorm mates. Scorpius speaks of Albus often and I am extending an invitation to your family for our annual Christmas party. I ask this for our children's benefit and ask that you not hold who I was against who my son is. Also Tori has asked that you extend your invite to the weasel, Granger and their children apparently Scorpius talks of Rose as well.

Draco

PS the manor has gone through several renovations. The house that Riddle took possession of is no longer recognizable.

Hermione

Malfoy invited all of us to his Christmas party for the children's sake he also says the house has undergone many renovations since the war. If you'll consider we can tell Ron at dinner with Ginny there as backup

Harry

Harry

Ginny and I helped with the renovations. We were dorm mates with Astoria when I returned for my seventh year. We kept it quiet well because of Ron. I think we should go from what Rose has written home Scorp is a lovely boy.

Hermione

Malfoy

We will all attend for the kids. That's five Potters and four Weasleys.

Harry

Potter

My merlin, you had a lot of children. Thank you.

Draco

Harry

Are you serious! We have to go to Malfoy manor on Christmas Eve! I'm buying the Malfoy spawn a ferret for Christmas!

Ron

Rosie

I guess you may already know but we will be spending Christmas Eve at Malfoy Manor, Christmas Day at Grimmauld place as usual, and then grandma and grandpa grangers for Boxing Day. I'm going to pick up a present for Scorpius today. Can't wait to see you! Hugo sends his love he misses you terribly.

Dad

Scorpius

I have extended an invitation to all your friends and their families both Potter Jr, and his cousin will be in attendance your mother plans to go shopping tomorrow if you wish to buy gifts for them yourself let your mother know quickly.

Dad

Al

We accepted an invite to Malfoy Manor for Christmas Eve; your mother would like to know what kind of gift Scorpius would like.

Dad

All three lowered their letters and beamed at each other. They would spend at least one night of Christmas break together. They went back to perfecting the plan hoping to get the Potters to invite the Malfoys to Grimmauld place for New Year's.

The next week the children filed out of the castle and down to Hogsmead station to spend the holidays with family. All eight of the first year Hufflepuffs filed into one compartment it was very true about the loyalty in Hufflepuff house. As they exited the train they said quick goodbyes and promised to write each other over break Christmas Eve was three days away and Rose and Albus were excited to go to Malfoy Manor. That was until they were greeted by their mothers and informed they were going robe shopping; it was a formal affair. While in Diagon alley Rose asked her mother if she could buy Scorpius a different present because she didn't like her dad's idea to get him a pet ferret he already had an owl named Onyx.

Christmas Eve arrived and the Weasley's flooed over to the Potters so they could all take a portkey to Malfoy manor together. Rose and Lily both wore robes of a pale gold color; Ginny wore an emerald green one and Hermione Red. All five men wore classic black. Rose and Al could barely contain their excitement and held their gifts for their friends tightly while Ron carried the white ferret. Harry had a bottle of Ogden's finest for Draco while Hermione and Ginny both brought muggle dandelion wine a favorite of theirs from the school year after the war when they roomed with Astoria; they were just as excited as the kids to return to the manor. They hadn't been back since they helped with the renovations. The portkey was a surfboard Draco sent a note with it saying it was the largest he had to accommodate the wotter's, the wotter's was the daily profits funny name for when their families did things together it's how they were referred to. Al and Rose liked it Ron….not so much. The portkey deposited them right on the Malfoy's front lawn where they were told to follow the walkway into the large ballroom at the back of the house. While walking they overheard many conversations from old wizard's complaining how in Lucius day they entered through the front door and had to walk through half the manor so the fortune could be seen. Draco had made the manor a home and only had the one wing opened for this traditional party. His rumored plan is once the senior Malfoys' passed Draco would demolish the manor and build a cottage. Ron pretended not to hear any of this. When they entered the ballroom Ginny and Hermione were reminded of the day they brought the ball room down from the second floor to the rear of the house. Draco was insistent that he didn't want people running through his home he hated it as a child and wanted something cozy. People would be surprised to know that they had performed the opposite of an undetectable extension charm on the manor. The outside still appeared grand but almost all of it was an illusion large pieces of the manor were blown up including the drawing room the inside was still a large home but small by Malfoy standards. Astoria ran across the ball room not caring who saw her and hugged both Ginny and Hermione with tears in her eyes. "I've missed you both so much" Ron stared open mouthed at the group of women hugging "what in Dumbledore's great name is going on" Astoria ushered them all into the actual house and Ron and Harry stared around at the much smaller house it was warm and colorful. It was then that Draco and Scorpius entered the room. "Someone should fill them in, Ladies?" Draco asked with a smirk.

Hermione turned to Ginny and said "I'll start" she grabbed Ron's hand and passed the wine to Astoria she teared up again "when Ginny and I returned to school we were assigned a dorm room remember" Ron nodded "Astoria was one of our roommates, she was already dating Draco we had a sit down dinner and he apologized we spent as many nights in friendly banter with them as we did with you and harry. When Astoria married Draco they became master and mistress of the Manor. Draco refused the house and locked his family out. Astoria wanted an explanation it was her idea to change the house to make it theirs."

Draco then took over "I couldn't walk into the manor without having panic attacks those months under tom riddles control of the manor changed the house; but it never felt like a home anyway hell the dungeons at Hogwarts were warmer. I needed powerful magic to change the manor. I had a lot of the magical wards removed but then we couldn't get the house to change I remembered how smart Granger was and powerful the weaslette was so we asked them to help."

Ginny then took the final part. "We moved the ballroom to the first floor so the traditional party could continue moved the library into the old drawing room space after Hermione blew it up. Moved bedrooms from the far ends of the house to the empty space in the middle where the ball room once stood. The house is still large 7 bedrooms 10 bathrooms, the library, study, family room, dining, kitchen, solarium, pool/fitness, and an attic, the basement was sealed off."

Ron stuttered "I don't understand it's just as big outside"

Astoria then added "that was Hermione's idea, it's the same theory as the extendable charms we all learned, just reversed. It looks four times the size on the outside. So as not to cause attention, we tried to shelter our son as much as we could" they all stood there staring at each other it was then that Ron lamely handed Draco the white ferret "it's for Scorp."


End file.
